Cosas que pasan (AU)
by CleaUndiscovered
Summary: Emma y Regina en su travesía hacia la maternidad, con los altos y bajos que esto representa se adentran en un doloroso viaje emocional que jamás esperaron. SwanQueen. AlternativeUniverse. (One Shot)


**Este es un One Shot SwanQueen, Universo Alterno que he escrito el fin de semana inspirada en la película "Qué esperar cuando estás esperando" ( ya se que es un libro pero yo me inspiré en la película), si están buscando un final feliz tal vez deberían ir al fanfic SwanQueen "Vinculo" (Actualmente se publican dos capítulos por semana y es SQ endgame), pero si están dispuestos a soportar un tanto de dolor, los invito a que lean esta pequeña historia que habla sobre la realidad de muchas parejas.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no me pertenecen**

* * *

 _Cosas que pasan._

-Vamos Regina, solo hazlo. –Pidió desde la tina con el celular y ambas manos en la pantalla.

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, no eres quien lo tiene que hacer. –Se quejó.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? –Alzó la vista y la mujer la fulminó con su mirada caoba al momento.

-¡Lo es si me presionas!

-¿Quieres que abra la llave? –Se mordió los labios para no reírse y mantuvo los ojos en la pantalla.

-Idiota.

-¡Sólo hazlo! –Rogó.

-No me mires.

-¡No te estoy mirando!… estoy jugando Candy Crush.

-¡¿Quién juega Candy Crush aún?! –Exclamó dejando caer la prueba de embarazo al suelo.

-¡Hey, cuidado con eso! En las películas te hacen creer que puedes comprar diez, no conocen mi sueldo.

-Podías haber comprado más pero optaste por la bolsa jumbo de Chettos y los tres litros de helado.

-¡Hey! Ben & Jerry estaba de oferta, eso no sucede a menudo… además no quería comprar sólo eso, ¿Qué iba a pensar la dependienta?

-La dependienta seguramente tenía mejores cosas qué pensar, Emma...

-Anda, orina en la puntita. –Pidió levantando la prueba y poniéndola en sus manos. –Te amo.

-Siempre soñé con que me dijeras eso, cariño. –Sonrió irónicamente con una mano en la cabeza y le lanzó una bolita de papel de baño.

-Vamos, tenemos veinte minutos para llegar al restaurante con mis padres.

-Dios… he perdido todo deseo de ir al baño. –Declaró subiendo su pantalón y saliendo por la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué eres así?! –Gritó y la risa de ambas mujeres chocaba contra las paredes mientras se dirigían hacia el auto.

-¿Gustas un vaso con agua, _mi amor_? –Preguntó sirviendo desde lo alto en la copa.

-Eres tan infantil, Emma.

-No puedo creer que en serio no orinaste.

-No puedo creer que lo estés mencionando a la mesa en el River Bistro.

-¿No quieres saber?

-Claro que quiero saber, es sólo que… Ahí viene tu madre, cállate.

-Emma, Regina. –Mary Margaret saludó con emoción y se sentó frente a ellas. -¿Cómo va el In-Vitro? ¿Me darán nietos pronto? No soy una Jovencita, ¿Estás segura de que debes hacerlo tú, querida? Emma debería intentarlo al menos una vez.

-Genial mamá, acabo de perder cincuenta dólares y debo sacar la basura toda la semana. Gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Apostamos sobre cuánto tardarías en preguntar por nietos y desestimar el útero de mi mujer. Regina dijo que lo harías antes de que nos trajeran la carta pero yo le dije que no, que eras una persona sensata y que esperarías al postre.

-No sean absurdas, mi curiosidad es bastante normal.

-Es hiriente madre, aún estamos a tiempo.

-¿Quién ganó? –Preguntó David apenas vio la expresión sería en las tres mujeres lo que hizo que Regina sonriera.-Me debes cincuenta, hija.

-¡David! ¿Apostaste en mi contra?

-Cariño, por favor, eres imprudente. –Sonrió besando su mejilla y el mesero llegó con la carta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no te quieres hacer la prueba? –Emma preguntó tomando su mano. El regreso a casa se estaba volviendo silencioso.

-Tengo miedo, Emma, ¿Ok? ¿Qué tal si lo que dice tu madre es cierto y mi útero no sirve? Lo hemos intentado tres veces y ni siquiera hemos llegado a la primera fase. ¿Por qué esta va a ser distinta?

-Mi madre no sabe nada y tú estás poniendo demasiada presión en ti misma, yo ni siquiera quiero un bebé, son horribles, con sus pequeños pies y sus manitas y esas sonrisitas sin dientes.

Regina sonrió suavemente y con el dorso de la mano en su barbilla la miró. -¿Por eso decidiste que debíamos usar nuestros ahorros en el tratamiento?

-Te centras demasiado en los detalles. –Admitió inclinándose para un beso suave durante un alto.- Te amo y si no te estuvieras muriendo de ganas de ir al baño te llevaría por un helado con Ingrid.

-Cielos no me apetece, sólo vamos a casa donde podrás hundir una cuchara en los tres litros de Helado de Ben&Jerry y yo podré terminar con esto.

-Hablo en serio cuando digo que no debes sentirte presionada, hay muchas más cosas en la vida y no me gusta verte así.

Regina sonrió y asintió mirando hacia el tráfico, sus nervios respecto al embarazo eran una realidad, ya tenían casi un año intentándolo y esta vez realmente quería quedar embrazada, conocía a Emma desde la universidad y para ella había bastado sólo un mes para saber que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

A Regina le había tomado un poco más admitir su amor hacia Emma, estaba perfectamente conforme con una amistad en la cual se tomaban las manos y se abrazaban largamente, no fue hasta que una tarde haciendo tarea ese abrazo se había sentido demasiado bien y al separarse y encontrar sus miradas un dulce beso había dado inicio a todo.

Emma y Regina tenían juntas desde entonces y casadas hacía poco más de tres años, tener hijos parecía el siguiente paso, se sentía correcto y siempre había sido uno de los anhelos implícitos en sus vidas, más ahora que Regina manejaba su negocio de asesoramiento desde casa y Emma trabajar para la oficina del fiscal con un buen seguro médico.

Podía decirse entonces que estaban viviendo el sueño y lo único que les faltaba era un pequeño con quien compartirlo, el fruto de su amor y le parecía absurdo que estando tan cerca de la felicidad, fuera su cuerpo el que conspirara contra ella.

Se estacionaron ante la casa y Regina bajó del auto en dirección al baño, su cuerpo no le permitía postergar más la situación y de cierta forma tampoco sus ánimos, no se consideraba el tipo de persona que huía de las cosas y hacerlo en este caso le producía cierta decepción hacia sí misma que debía solucionar…

-¿Todo en orden Regina? –Quiso saber, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y la luz encendida iluminaba la cama.

-Acá. –Respondió desde el baño y cuando entró pudo ver que la prueba de embarazo yacía en el lavabo y ella estaba recargada en la pared, esperando.

-¿Qué dice?

-No sé… no quiero ver.

-Hey… no importa lo que diga, no importa. –Dijo mirándola a los ojos y tomando su rostro la besó con suavidad. –Te amo tanto. –Susurró y deteniendo la prueba de embarazo ambas miraron al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaba el resultado.

-Eso es…

-¿Positivo? –Expresó Regina en un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué?

-No pensé que fuera posible… Emma…-Puso ambas manos sobre su boca y sus ojos se inundaron al instante.

-¿Eso significa…?

-Vamos a tener un bebé. –Susurró en su oído y la rubia sólo pudo alzarla en sus brazos y sacarla del baño mientas la otra no podía contener la felicidad.

-¡Eres una idiota! –Exclamaba sonriente rodeándola del cuello justo antes de que la pusiera en la cama.

-No es forma de llamar a la madre de tu hija. –Emma sonreía besándole el rostro, imposible distinguir sus lágrimas de las de ella, pero estaba bien porque eran felices.

-¿Hija?

-La pequeña Mary Margaret Swan. –Dijo con ternura levantándole la blusa y besando su vientre sin parar.

-Si cree que mi hija va a llevar el nombre de su madre me conoce muy poco, señorita Swan. –Expresó con las manos en la cabellera de su mujer, sintiendo los cálidos besos sobre su piel, incrédula.

-Bien, Cora Swan.

-Dios… ¿Por qué no puedes ser más original?

-¿Cora Margaret? –Preguntó alzando la vista y Regina no recordaba haberse reído tanto en su vida y eso que tenía siete años con Emma Swan.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormida, la luz del baño seguía encendida y las manos de Emma estaban en su vientre, podía sentir la respiración en su nuca y sólo podía pensar que así era cómo quería pasar el resto de su vida: en brazos de su mujer. La pequeña Cora Margaret era lo mejor que les podía pasar y se sentía tan completa, recordaba su sentir hacía tan solo unas horas, sus inseguridades respecto a ella misma pero ahí se encontraba con una vida en su interior probando todo lo contrario

-¿Emma? –La llamó suavemente girando su cuerpo y cualquier cosa que hubiera querido decirle se borró con un beso… el suave tacto de su mujer quitándole la blusa y su maestría desatándole el sostén con una mano mientras hundía su mano entre su cabello con la otra, haciéndola cerrar los ojos… haciéndola susurrar su nombre una vez más.

-Te amo tanto. –Dijo y su mano desabotonó el pantalón negro de vestir, bajándolo junto con la ropa interior, cómo si no pudiera soportar un segundo más de Regina con ropa y suaves quejidos salían de la boca de su mujer mientras sus labios se apoderaban de sus pechos.

-Yo te amo a ti. –Respondió jadeante sacándola de su blusa, la excitación hacía vibrar su piel de forma dolorosa.

-Soñé que te hacía el amor, desperté y decías mi nombre. –explicó contra la piel de su ombligo y Regina sólo pudo morderse los labios y aferrarse a las cobijas ante lo que vino después.

La primera en despertar a la mañana siguiente fue Emma, tenía a Regina desnuda sobre su pecho, ni siquiera se habían molestado en destender la cama y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, a veces así sucedía pero era la primera vez que lo hacían para celebrar algo tan importante y le encantaba, siempre se había imaginado con muchos hijos, muy a pesar de que la idea de embarazarse no le agradaba en lo absoluto y había desistido cuando a los diecisiete había caído en cuenta de que su fanatismo por los cuatro fantásticos no tenía que ver con los superhéroes sino con Jessica Alba y ese traje tan ceñido al cuerpo… Aunque viéndolo con la luz de las siete de la mañana, Jessica Alba desearía si quiera un poco del sex appeal de Regina Mills.

-¿Estás viéndome dormir, acosadora?

-Estoy deseando que Cora Margaret sea idéntica a ti. –Declaró y Regina sonrió incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Estaban viviendo el sueño.

-Debes ir a trabajar.

-Voy a Renunciar y te haré el amor mientras aún pueda.

-Vas a ir a trabajar porque sólo estoy contigo por tu seguro médico.

-Esa siempre fue mi ambición en la vida, una hipoteca decente y un seguro médico que me consiguiera una mujer demasiado buena para mi.

-La hipoteca es terrible, cariño, no pudimos haber conseguido una peor aunque lo intentáramos.

-Pero tengo a mis chicas. –Le susurró al oído y pudo sentir la piel de Regina erizarse sobre la de ella… eran una familia. –Hay que darnos un baño. –Continuó. –Llamaré al seguro, elegirás el médico que más te guste y después de eso… -La besó con fuerza aferrándose a su cuerpo. –Le compraremos unos zapatos.

-Dios… amo los zapatos. –Jadeó suavemente después del largo beso.

-Lo sé.

La prueba de embarazo positiva estaba perdida en algún lugar en el suelo del baño y sus risas durante la ducha alegraban la casa, llenándola de toda esa vida que tanto necesitaba.

-¿Y bien? No tenía idea de que había tantos obstetras en mi seguro médico.

-Te dije que sólo te amaba por eso.

-Empiezo a creer que no bromeas.

-Ohhh, no seas tan sensible. El doctor Whale me pareció agradable. –Dijo al teléfono mientras concluía un reporte para una de las empresas veganas que trataban de posicionarse en la ciudad. -Incluso salió en uno de esos programas de Discovery.

-Hay muchos programas en Discovery, Regina, tienen incluso la semana del tiburón. –Respondió sacando unas fotocopias y hablando fijo hacia la pared mientras detenía la bocina del manos libres cerca de su boca.

-Ese Discovery no, el Home & Health, los de "La historia de un Bebé" ¿Crees que pondría a Cora Margaret en manos de un científico de tiburones? Te creía más inteligente, Swan.

-¡La llamaste Cora Margaret! –Celebró haciendo que sus compañeros de trabajo la miraran extrañados y ella se sonrojara avergonzada. -¿Es un sí para el nombre?

-Significa que no puedo pensar en nada mejor aún, cariño y es pegajoso.

-Oh Dios, va a llamarse Cora Margaret. –Celebró con ilusión

-Calla… he sacado una cita y ha accedido a vernos la próxima semana, la clínica de fertilidad nos quiere ver hoy, harán un ultrasonido y una prueba de sangre, dicen que es protocolo porque estamos pagando mucho pero que en estos casos la prueba casera es definitiva.

-¿Vamos a ver a Cora Margaret hoy?

-Vamos a ver una lenteja en una pantalla en blanco y negro, eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

-Es mi lenteja y exijo respeto.

Regina rio melódicamente y se disculpó con gracia antes de cortar la llamada y continuar con su trabajo del día, no podía esperar para que la casa estuviera llena de ruido y juguetes… un bebé, su bebé y con la mano en el vientre su sonrisa se volvió más amplia.

Emma incluso llegó un poco antes de lo acordado para salir en dirección a la clínica de fertilidad.

La prueba de sangre que confirmaría el embarazo les sería entregada al día siguiente sin embargo sólo sería reiterativo porque ahí estaban frente al monitor viendo como una pequeña lenteja indefinida aparecía en el centro y mientras movía el transductor hasta el lugar exacto en el que un fuerte y latido de un corazón de seis semanas llenó la habitación.

-Oh por Dios, Emma.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabemos que no es el corazón de Regina? –Quiso saber sumamente nerviosa.

-Cariño, tengo el corazón un poco más arriba. –Respondió fastidiada haciendo soltar una risa inesperada al especialista.

-Lo que dijo su esposa. –Respondió tomando un par de imágenes y medidas. –Tiene un corazón fuerte, les voy a autorizar el alta de la clínica de fertilidad para que puedan conseguir un obstetra y traer a ese bebé al mundo en ocho meses. -Las primeras fotos de su bebé. –Dijo entregándoles las copias en un sobre membretado y saliendo del lugar para que se vistiera.

-Es Hermosa. –Gritó sacando la primera imagen, una en que la pequeña Cora Margaret parecía un frijol y Regina apenas podía contener su risa.

-Se parece a ti las noches de viernes.

-Claro que no, se parece a ti, va a querer ir a ballet y a canto y tomar clases de cocina y lo voy a odiar pero estaré en primera fila.

-Por supuesto que no, va a querer ir a Karate y estar en el equipo de fútbol y lo voy a odiar pero estaré en primera fila. –Le hizo saber desde el otro lado del biombo mientras se ponía su ropa.

-Su película favorita va a ser "Valiente". –Emma no podía con tantas emociones.

-Será "Frozen". –Regina empezaba a sentirlo también y mientras se dirigían hacia el centro comercial tomadas de la mano se daban cuenta de las mil y un cosas en las que no estaban de acuerdo y cómo eso no les importaba ni un poco.

-¿Qué zapatos comprarías si fueras una bailarina karateca?

-Converse. –Respondió Regina.

-¿Quiéres que los primeros zapatos de Cora Margaret sean Converse? –Preguntó extasiada.

-Oh no lo sé, pero una bailarina karateca probablemente usaría converse, de bota.

-Oh Por todos los cielos… ¡De bota! –Exclamó señalando con el índice y el pulgar, el tamaño que se imaginaba deberían tener los zapatitos. –Disculpe, señorita, nos gustaría ver el par más pequeño que tenga en converse de bota. –Pidió.

-Seguro, lo tenemos en negro, azul, rojo y rosa en colores lisos y en estampado sólo nos queda por el momento el clásico de fresas que utilizaron para Luna Lovegood en la película de Harry Potter.

-¡Regina….!

-Cielos, ya escuché… El estampado por favor.

-Te amo tanto. –Respondió recargándose en su hombro mientras esperaban.

-Y yo te amo a ti, pero si va a ser así tenemos que conseguir otro par. –Sonrió.

-¡Seguro! –Le hizo saber mientras entrelazaba sus manos y la besaba suavecito.

Ni Emma ni Regina se habían percatado jamás de lo pequeñas que eran las cajas de zapatos infantiles, podían llevar ambas bajo el brazo sin mayor problema y aún más impresionante era cómo ambos zapatitos les cabían en una mano, había tantas cosas que aún no sabían sobre bebés y les emocionaba, las hacía sentir parte de algo nuevo y grande.

Esa noche acordaron que en la semana reunirían a la familia y los amigos para contarles sobre su milagro, Emma estaba muriendo por subir la foto de su pequeña lenteja luciendo como frijol a Facebook pero Regina le recordó lo impersonal que eso era y le prometió que no tendrían que esperar mucho, "Todos se hartarán de Cora Margaret para el final de la semana" y Emma había sonreído con las manos en su vientre mientras Regina lavaba sus dientes.

-Quiero tomarte una foto, levántate la blusa. –Le pidió antes de que se metiera a la cama.

-Pervertida.

-¡No así! –Se defendió avergonzada. –Me refiero…

-Te entendí a la perfección, es sólo que es tan fácil el molestarte. –Aclaró y poniéndose de perfil se levantó la blusa y bajó un poco su pantalón para que Emma tuviera una toma completa de su vientre. -¿Tú notas algo?

Emma tomó la foto con su teléfono. –No realmente pero tomaremos una cada semana y podremos darnos cuenta. –Ven acá. –Pidió con una sonrisa. –Fue un día largo.

-Un día maravilloso. –Suspiró mientras Emma la envolvía entre sus brazos y se cubrían con las cobijas. –Dulces sueños cariño.

-Descansa. –Dijo con un beso suave sin soltar el abrazo.

Sus sueños eran tranquilos, su casa se llenaba de risas, las paredes de color y todos los rincones se invadían de vida, un cansancio la consumía pero era bueno, era cómodo y se sentía llena de amor, eran madres…

-Emma.-La llamó.

-¿Mh?

-Emma, despierta, algo anda mal. –Dijo suavemente lo cual la puso en alerta de inmediato.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tengo mucho dolor. –Le hizo saber y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que lloraba. –Emma… no quiero mirar.

-Tranquila cariño. –Respondió encendiendo la luz de la mesilla y retirando las cobijas para mirar. Había sangre, mucha sangre. –Vamos a ir al hospital, ¿Está bien?

-Está bien. –Su respuesta fue breve y mecánica, se aferraba a la seguridad de Emma quien en brazos la llevaba hasta el auto… no hablaron en el camino, ni una sola palabra más que las manos unidas y el suave llanto de Regina nublando el cristal… _¿Por qué?_

La sala de emergencias estaba repleta, niños llorando, mujeres en labor de parto, jóvenes víctimas de accidentes de auto y ocasionales ebrios en mal estado… pero Regina sangraba, sangraba más rápido y fuerte de lo que el niño gritaba, de lo que los accidentados desfallecían; el color en su rostro se perdía a cada segundo hasta que las paredes tan sobrias empezaron a envidiar tal palidez.

Emma sólo escuchaba voces lejanas mientras llenaba los papeles, mientras gritaba que "No", no era alérgica a nada y "Sí" estaba embarazada, "De seis semanas", repitió su tipo de sangre varias veces y observó cómo la atacaban en ambos brazos con agujas para tomar pruebas y aplicar plasma y sangre de forma simultanea… "¿Está bien?" Preguntaba sin recibir respuesta… "¿Ellas están bien?"… "Aquí estoy, Regina".

-Tiene que salir, Señora Swan. –Le ordenó una enfermera. –Le informarán cualquier cosa en la sala de espera.

-¡No! ¡Es mi esposa, Es mi esposa! –Gritaba mientras un elemento de seguridad la sacaba contra su voluntad. - _¿Por qué?_

Sus padres llegaron varias horas después, no por falta de interés sino por el tiempo que ella tardó en admitir que no podía hacer eso sola y les costó un poco reconocerle, parecía haber envejecido diez años, en su pijama cubierto de sangre y su cabello rubio en una trenza enredada llorando sin control.

-Hija. –Mary Margaret corrió a su abrazo.

-¡Mamá! Regina… Ella… El bebé… Había mucha sangre y ella… no está bien.

-Regina es una mujer muy fuerte. Ustedes pueden con esto y más. –Le hizo saber tomando su rostro con ambas manos y Emma pudo sentir que hablaba en serio, que no lo decía para tranquilizarla y que estaba ahí para ella, como madre. –Pueden con esto, cielo, estamos con ustedes.

-¿Emma Swan? –Llamó el médico y se levantó al instante secando sus lágrimas con las manos.

-¿Cómo están ellas? –Preguntó de brazos cruzados y con su mirada vidriosa.

-Su esposa está bien… -Fue lo único que tuvo que escuchar para sentirse aliviada y devastada al mismo tiempo. –Todo el discurso sobre lo común de los abortos espontáneos antes del primer trimestre y cómo podían intentarlo nuevamente en un par de meses no podía llenar el vacío en su interior, no le parecía útil ni adecuado en ese momento y sólo podía pensar que necesitaba verla.

-¿Dónde está Regina? – Y sin esperar respuesta se movió a través dela sala de emergencias, moviendo cortinas y revisando camillas con imprudencia.

-Sígame. –Le pidió una enfermera, tal vez reconocían los síntomas de un cónyuge mortificado lo cual volvía todo más angustioso. Siguieron por un pasillo y abrió una cortina para encontrarla, aún estaba recibiendo fluidos por vía intravenosa pero había recuperado un poco el color, tenía una compresa en la frente. –Tiene fiebre. –Explicó la enfermera. –Pero estará bien.

-"Bien" –Pensó con ironía, como si no hubiera pasado la noche más aterradora de su vida, cómo si tuviera idea de qué hacer ahora… -Regina… Mi amor. –La llamó tomando su mano y miró el anillo de matrimonio de su madre, oro blanco con una antigua y hermosa esmeralda al centro… tenía más generaciones en su familia, más de las que se podían recordar y aún se mantenía intacto, hermoso y fuerte, había considerado comprar un diamante para Regina si su madre se oponía al matrimonio, si no querían que saliera de la familia… pero al verlo en su mano estaba claro, no había nadie más a quien pudiera pertenecer… -Te amo tanto. –Le dijo al oído y besó su frente, besó su mejilla y se quedó ahí. –Regina…

-Emma… -Dijo rasposamente y abrió los ojos con pesar. –Emma… ¿Cora Margaret…?

La rubia sólo negó con la cabeza y apretó su mano… unió su frente a la de ella y se mantuvo fuerte mientras Regina se quebraba… mientras trataba de hacerse un ovillo y dejar que el dolor se la llevara, se mantuvo fuerte mientras preguntaba _"¿Por qué?"_ y le pedía que la soltara. –No voy a ir a ningún lado Regina, estaremos bien…

El regreso a casa fue a media mañana, les informaron los síntomas que presentaría, tanto por la transfusión como por la pérdida y le prescribieron vitaminas y suplementos para reponer el sistema inmunológico. Fueron en silencio, el sol brillaba con demasiada fuerza y las personas más allá del cristal eran demasiado felices, ignorantes del dolor ajeno.

La casa estaba tal como la habían dejado, la foto de Cora Margaret estaba pegada con un imán en la puerta del refrigerador y juntas sacaron del armario un empaque que contenía un par de botas de invierno y las dejaron de lado tomando sólo la caja, habían sido madres por veinticuatro horas y eso había alcanzado para devastarlas.

Emma tiró las cobijas a la basura y puso unas limpias tras darle vuelta al colchón mientras Regina ocultaba su llanto suave con el sonido de la regadera.

Metieron los pequeños zapatitos, las imágenes del ultrasonido y su brazalete del hospital en la caja al igual que el sobre membretado con el alta de la clínica de fertilidad, la ficha con la hora y dirección de la cita con el doctor Whale y la información recaudada del seguro, no había un cuerpo que enterrar pero los recuerdos del último día eran abrumadores y era reconfortante ver que se les podía ubicar y ordenar al menos hasta saber qué hacer con ellos.

-No debimos emocionarnos tanto. –Regina logró decir sin romper en llanto; ambas estaban frente a frente recostadas en la cama.

-¿Cómo íbamos a saber, cariño?

-Ni siquiera pude sentirla… -Sus ojos se inundaron y se escondió en su cuello aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

-Y no pudimos saber qué tipo de niña iba a ser. –Dijo al aire.

-Cora Margaret, una bailarina amante del karate y los postres, imposible hacerla ir a la cama antes de las diez y despertarla antes de las nueve, tu cabello rubio y rizado pero mis ojos oscuros… -Empezó Regina.

-Extrañamente buena en matemáticas. –Continuó Emma y para ese momento ambas lloraban.

-¿Ah sí?

-Así es, no sabemos por qué pero extrañamente buena en matemáticas y en clase de deportes la eligen primero porque no tiene miedo a nada.

-Sin problemas por hacer dos regalos el día de las madres pero completamente incapaz de comer brócoli. –Emma dejó salir una risa entre lágrimas.

-Eso viene de mi lado, ¿Cierto?

-Si. –Fue el turno de Regina de reír.

-Incapaz de tocar instrumentos musicales pero con la voz de un ángel. –Concluyó.

Sólo quedaba en algún lugar en el suelo del baño aquella prueba positiva que había iniciado todo y ahora concluía en el evento más doloroso de sus vidas.

-Ella es un ángel. –Regina susurró y se aferró con aún más fuerza.


End file.
